Haelfaun
Haelfaun is a region of hellish volcanic mountains, choking ash, freezing wind, and devastation to the east of the Green Cradle. It is the Realm of Hate, synonymous with "Hell," and believed to be the source of the most fearsome monsters of Landfall -- particularly the many species of ga'arg and ghuul. Haelfaun contains three active volcanoes believed to both house and embody the Forgotten Gods (Sinthrall, Wrathmane, and Hexfane), plus one inactive volcano, located offshore and taller than the others, believed to contain the God of Hate itself (Althuzah). Haelfaun forms the eastern border of the Green Cradle. Entering Haelfaun Haelfaun is nearly impossible for mortal kin to enter. It is inaccessible from the middle latitudes of the Green Cradle, because it is blocked by a complex mountain and canyon system known as the Scar. The Scar ends before the snowy Northreaches of Heschen-Auergau, Mayelle, and Palladian, however. These nations rely on walls, fortresses, and a warlike, militarized culture to protect themselves from Haelfaun's influence. The Knife of Fate is a wide river running east from between the cities of Trevi and Valenport directly into the heart of Haelfaun. The Knife cuts an impossibly high, straight-walled canyon into the sheer red bloodrock. These walls are too high and steep to climb, and the source of the Knife is unknown, therefore the river is not a viable entrance to Haelfaun. Moreover, the river is believed to be haunted by mor'ghuul water-spirits. The only viable, if tremendously long and difficult, entrance to Haelfaun, called the Ashen Woe, is located to the east of Eraphon. The Ashen Woe is hundreds of miles of dead plains, covered in thick volcanic ash, steadily sloping upward into the southern reaches of Haelfaun, near Mount Hexfane. The air here is poisonous to man-kin and most other life in Landfall. The last potential entrance to Haelfaun is through a rugged southern canyon called Grimforge Deep. This canyon, however, is believed to be teeming with ga'arg and many other minions of Hate. Realm of Hate Mounts Sinthrall, Wrathmane, and Hexfane belch continuous streams of noxious black smoke into the sky above Haelfaun, shrouding the region in darkness and creating perpetual freezing winter. It is said that all of man's evil festers here to rot the world. The twisted creatures that spill forth from Haelfaun are flesh embodiment of man-kin's Folly, and the struggle to contain them mirrors man-kin's struggle against his own inner demons. It is believed that as the shadow and the grim dream grow stronger, the woe of Haelfaun spreads. Creation of Haelfaun According to the Elder historical Hearthsong, before the arrival of man-kin Haelfaun was simply a high mountainous region -- not the hell it is today. The arrival of man-kin, however, brought the sin of the Folly from Eterra to Landfall. The Forgotten Gods (Sinthrall, Wrathmane, and Hexfane) followed man-kin from Eterra and quickly established themselves in the volcanoes of Haelfaun. They have since been working to manifest Hate himself (Althuzah) within the fourth volcano. It is believed that when the fourth volcano awakens, Althuzah will be born unto Landfall, and all man-kin will be plucked from the River of Ages, never to live again. The Elder ancient names for the four volcanoes are: Sarion (Sinthrall), Pauvion (Wrathmane), Arcanion (Hexfane), and Thermion (Althuzah).